


Shut up and dance with me

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bachelor party with the losers, Eddie gets a lap dance from someone besides Richie, Eddie gets drunk, Fluff and Angst, Lots of Richie angst in later chapters, M/M, Richie and Eddie broke up, Richie gets protective, Richie has terrible self esteem, Stan is a bit judgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: It’s the night of Bill’s bachelor party and Eddie is dreading it. Richie broke up with him unexpectedly a few months ago and now he has to spend the night watching drunk Richie flirt.  Awful.It’s the night of Bill’s bachelor party and Richie is excited. He wants to repair his relationship with Eddie and get drunk with his friends.  Awesome.





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie was not looking forward to tonight. He knew he should be, since it was his oldest friend’s bachelor party and all his favorite people are going. All the losers would be there, plus a few of Bill’s college and work friends.

Unfortunately his least favorite person would also be there. Richie. Since Richie had broken up with him without warning 4 months ago the two had avoided each other, except for a few unfortunate runs ins. Avoided may have been an understatement. Eddie had taken the logical step and had completely cut him out from his life. Yup, completely rational.  

Eddie had tried to see Richie once or twice after they broke up but it was too hard. Richie would refuse to even look at him and all Eddie wanted to do was throw himself back into his lanky arms. It had taken them a lifetime to get together and Richie wouldn’t tell Eddie, or anyone, why he had broken up with him. The wound was still too fresh for him to spend the night watching Richie flirt with random people. 

“Come on Eddie! We need to get going!” Bev called. Eddie frowned to himself and took one more look in the mirror. Fitted black jeans and a baby blue t-shirt, he threw on his scuffed up tennis shoes and went out. 

“Looking good!” Ben, Eddie’s other roommate called as he came out. Eddie had been worried that living with the two of them as a couple would be terrible but it was actually great. Ben was much better about cleaning than Bev and Bev loved to cook. Eddie had hit the roommate jackpot. 

“You think?” Eddie looked himself down again, as he grabbed a light coat. It was May but had been chilly the last few nights.

“Yea, Richie will be very disappointed he’s not on your arm.” Bev joked. 

“That’s not why I wore it!”  Eddie protested. “I don’t care what he thinks.” Eddie’s voice sounded bitter even to him. 

Bev shot Ben a look that said ‘sure he didn’t’. 

“Whatever, let’s get going.” Ben threw Bev her jacket and they went out the door. 

“I’m not sure I’m ready to see him,” Eddie admitted, pausing in the door frame. He wanted to pretend everything was okay but it wasn’t. 

Bev came back and put her arm around him. “Eddie, it’s been 6 months. We’re all sick of inviting only one of you to stuff,” Eddie opened his mouth to protest. “No, the break up wasn’t your fault but please, for us just have fun tonight. You don’t have to talk to him- or even look at him.”

Not looking at Richie would be impossible. Eddie had had a crush on him for nearly 10 years, since they were 13. When Richie had kissed him after a seeing a movie Eddie had nearly had a heart attack. Richie admitted to liking Eddie for years and had finally told him after Stan threatened to chop his hair off if he didn’t. 

He was the first person Eddie looked for in a room, his eyes naturally drawn to the tall, dark haired boy.  Richie had finally grown into his long arms and legs and was now well over 6 feet tall. His black hair was still unruly but he actually kept it in some sort of shape now, it framed his face well. He commanded attention just by entering a room, usually letting his loud voice announce his presence.

Eddie sighed, he had always loved Richie’s charisma and charm, even when it was turned to 11.  But now it wouldn’t be turned to him. The night was going to suck. But he needed to be there for Bill. _ It was his night  _ He kept reminding himself. He took a deep breath and nodded to Bev. “Ok, you’re right just...keep bringing me drinks, okay?” 

Bev gave him a huge grin, “That’s my speciality!” 

The trio left. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's not around and Richie is excited to parrttayyy

Richie was excited for tonight. He loved bachelor parties and Bill was the first of the losers to get married. Richie had helped plan it with Mike, the only other friend who could throw a decent party. The night would start with drinks at Bill’s (with a surprise stripper) then onto the rented party bus and several bars. Epic. 

Richie was also looking forward to seeing Eddie. They weren't together but Richie would be damned if he wouldn’t look. And maybe they could start repairing their friendship. He’d missed his Eddie Spaghetti.  _ He’s not your Eddie anymore Richie, you gave him up _ Richie reminded himself sternly. Over the last few months...seeing the other losers without him wasn’t the same. Maybe he could finally start getting over Eddie and be his friend again. Even if he was still in love with the smaller boy. 

Crazier things had happened, right? 

“Richie, are you ready yet?” Mike called from the hallway. 

Richie pulled off his fifth shirt for the night, unhappy with how everything looked. “Almost!” 

Mike opened Richie’s door. “Dude, if you’re so hung up on Eddie you shouldn’t have broken up with him. You’ve been picking out clothes for over an hour.”

“It’s for Big Bill, I want him to see what he’s missing.” 

“Yea, whatever. Look, wear the purple flannel okay?” Richie put on a band tee and his flannel over it. “Looks great, let’s go.”

Richie was nervous. He hadn’t seen Eddie for months. He tried calling him every few weeks but Eddie never picked up. Richie couldn’t blame him. After taking years to admit his feelings Richie had broken up with him after a few short months.

It had killed him. 

Richie still loved Eddie, and would probably always love him but they couldn’t be together. Richie took a deep breath and steeled himself.

“Let’s get going Mike, don’t make us late.” Richie breezed past him and went out the door. Mike followed behind him grumbling. 

Richie would make this work. He needed Eddie in his life, even if it wasn't as his boyfriend. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's nervous and Richie's an bit of an idiot. 
> 
> When Eddie got to Bill’s house the first thing he did was hug Bill. The second thing was do a sweep for Richie.

When Eddie got to Bill’s house the first thing he did was hug Bill. The second thing was do a sweep for Richie. 

“H-h-he’s not here yet,” Bill said, giving Eddie a wine cooler. Eddie hated beer and all the losers kept wine coolers for him at their places.

“I wasn’t looking for him,” Eddie lied, not meeting Bill’s eyes. 

Bill opened his mouth to say something  and thankfully Bev rescued him by asking about Audra’s party. Bill admitted to not knowing much about it, besides that it was at a friend’s cabin. “It was b-better that way.” Bill’s stutter had improved a lot over the years, but got more noticeable when he drank. Eddie bet that by the end of the night it would be in full force.

Stan came in, carrying two armfuls of beer. “Want some help?” Eddie asked, wanting something to do.

Stan nodded and handed him a case. “Let’s put these in the fridge.” They walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, which was full of beer and jello shots. 

“I’m going to pour everyone some tequila,” Eddie said, as he grabbed the bottle from the freezer. 

“Good plan.” Stan turned to look at Eddie. “How are you doing?”

“Good! Work is good, I think I’ll be up for a promotion soon. I’m happy I stayed.” Eddie had interned at a local tech start up during college and had been offered a job after. He was in marketing and was surprisingly good at it. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Stan put his hands on his hips and fixed Eddie with a look.

“I’m fine!” Eddie insisted. Stan raised an eyebrow. “Fine, I’m a mess, okay? I didn’t want to come but Bev insisted. I don’t want to see him. I don’t know how to handle this.” Eddie sniffled. “Happy now?”

“Yes.” Stan pulled Eddie into a hug. “It’ll only get better if you admit how hard it is.” 

“In that case it’s really fucking hard. And it sucks.” Eddie said into Stan’s shoulder. Stan patted his hair.

“Hey-o fellow losers!” Eddie heard Richie say. He stiffened instantly. “Stan you got yourself a new boy toy? Oh...hi Eddie.” Richie had thrown himself into the kitchen as Eddie pulled away from Stan. He stopped when he saw Eddie, his next sentence died on his lips. 

Eddie was trying not to stare. Fuck, Richie looked good. He was wearing purple, Eddie’s favorite color on him. His new glasses made his eyes glow, or maybe that was because he was staring at Eddie. He ran his hand through his hair, which made Eddie weak in the knees. 

Eddie did the only reasonable thing. He grabbed some plastic shot glasses and the tequila and left, without saying a word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, lets get into the meat of this fic! (no pun intended).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's angry and Richie is jealous.

_ Fuck, Eddie looks good, _ Richie thought. The baby blue really brought out his eyes, and his cheeks were slightly flush. His hair was longer too, the ends were in small, soft curls. Richie was thrown by seeing him in Stan’s arms- _ were they together now? _ He wasn’t sure he could handle that and decided to ignore it. 

As Eddie rushed past them Richie remembered how much he loved an angry Eddie. He always looked so cute when he was pissed. His color rose and he usually stammered out some irritated response. Sometime he would stomp his foot. That was Richie’s favorite. He looked so indignant, it made Richie want to kiss away any frown lines that appeared. Richie shook his head, pulling himself from his Eddie induced haze.  

“Hey Stan the Man!” Richie clamped him on the shoulder as he grabbed a beer. “How’s it going?”

“Good! Work has been crazy, sorry I haven’t been texting you back.” Stan was apprenticed at an architect’s firm and loved it, insane hours included. 

“No problem, maybe next week?” While all the losers promised they still loved Richie Stan had been treating Richie differently since the break up. He had been the most excited to see them get together and had take the break up harder than the other losers. Richie couldn’t really blame him for not wanting to see him but it still stung. 

“Yea, I’ll text you.” Stan grabbed a beer as Richie turned to go. “Hey Richie?” He turned back. “Please don’t antagonize him tonight. Please?” Stan’s face nearly made Richie cry. He looked so desperate to get him to agree.  _ This breakup sucked for everyone.  _

“Scout’s Honor.” Richie said, putting an arm around Stan and leading him out to the living room.

“You were never a scout,” Stan mumbled.

More people had shown up. Eddie was happily pouring everyone tequila shots.  _ What a good hostess, he just needs a cute little apron..mmm and maybe nothing else.  _ Damnit, no. Richie took a deep drink of beer, trying to banish the thought of Eddie bending over in a cute, frilly apron. 

Eddie reached him and Stan and hesitated before walking over. With a deep breath he threw his shoulders back, put on a smile and walked over. “Shot?” Stan nodded and Eddie poured him one.

“Richie?” He said, not quite meeting Richie’s eyes. 

“Love one! Think anyone would let me do it off their body? Maybe Mike?” He was rewarded with a small smile. Buoyed, he grabbed the bottle and drank a generous amount.

“Gross, that’s your bottle now. You’ve got your Trashmouth germs all over it.” Stan said jokingly. 

“Even better!” Richie took another long drink. “My own bottle.” He looked at Eddie and waggled the bottle in his face. “Want some?” 

“Why the hell not.” Eddie said, starting to grab the bottle.

“No way, my bottle my rules.” Richie tipped Eddie’s chin up and poured some of the alcohol in, watching Eddie’s adam’s apple as he swallowed. Eddie smiled up at Richie.  _ Shit, too far.  _ They both realized at the same moment and immediately went to opposite sides of the room, leaving Stan shaking his head.

Richie ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he had.  _ Get it together Tozier, you need to be his friend again. Nothing more.  _

He went over to Ben, intent on catching up with him when the door opened.

“Did someone order some...Candy?” A woman in a candy striper uniform came in, her blonde hair down up in pigtails, wearing a copious amount of eye make up and carrying a boom box. 

“You a-a-asshole.” Bill immediately looked at Richie, who put on his best ‘Who? Me?’ expression. 

“Is there a bachelor in the house?” Someone put a chair in the middle of the room. 

“Yes! H-him” Bill pushed Eddie into the chair. 

“Ohh, a tiny man. Hopefully not everything is tiny.” Candy wiggled her eyebrows at him, starting to give him a slow lap dance. The other men hooted. Bev yelled “get it boyyyyy”. Richie could only imagine how unhappy Eddie was. He hated being near people he didn’t know, not trusting their cleanliness. 

The lap dance continued for a few minutes then Candy leaned over, her ass in Eddie’s face as she ripped off her top, revealing tasseled pasties. Richie tried to see Eddie’s face but couldn’t. Everyone else had crowded in, watching Candy perform. She had pulled out a pink boa and draped it over Eddie’s shoulders. Part of Richie wanted to see how uncomfortable Eddie was but he also didn’t want to be caught watching him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie Richie Richie, you'll never be just Eddie's friend. Sorry dude.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's gay and Richie is staring.

 

_ I wonder where you buy pasties. They don’t sell them at Walgreens right? Do you have to special order them?  _ The woman started to make the tassels spin, inches from Eddie’s face.  _  I wonder if I could do that spin-y thing with them...or do you need breasts for that? Richie could probably do it…  _ Eddie was lost in thought, not really paying attention to the lap dance.  Candy pulled out a lollipop and started sucking it, staring seductively at Eddie.  _ Yup, still gay. Good to know. _

Eventually Bill got pulled over and replaced Eddie, though she let Eddie keep the boa. Eddie stood and watched as Candy sat on Bill, asking him how he got the nickname Big Bill. Without realizing it Eddie scanned the crowd, looking for Richie. He found the taller boy staring at him, not even trying to hide it. Richie’s mouth was parted slightly and his eyes were fixated on Eddie’s lips. Slowly, Richie bit his bottom lip, still watching Eddie. Eddie felt heat pool in his stomach from the intensity of the look- and then he got pissed. 

He determinedly worked his way around the room until he got to Richie.  Eddie grabbed his collar and Richie yelped indignantly as Eddie dragged him into a hallway.

“Eddie! What are you doing! We can’t do this.” Richie protested as Eddie released him.

‘Fuck you Tozier.” Eddie was trembling with anger. “I could strangle you right now.”

“You couldn’t reach.” Even now Richie couldn’t resist making a joke.

“Well you’ve fucking sunk low enough that I could.” He pressed his mouth into a thin line. “You can’t look at me like that anymore! You broke up with me!”

Richie looked confused. “Like what? I didn’t do anything!”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Like you wanted to drag me in a closet and...” he realized how loudly he talking was “and fuck me.” He finished quietly, still glaring at Richie. 

“I wasn’t!” Richie’s hands went up. Eddie fixed him with a look. “I wasn’t trying?” He looked at Eddie, his eyes fell. “I’m sorry.”

Eddie’s anger mostly melted away. His lower lip was in a slight pout and it was all Eddie could do not to kiss it. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, pushing his feelings down. No one made Eddie angier than Richie, but there was also no one who made Eddie forgive them faster. “Just, don’t look at me like that, okay? Tonight is already difficult enough, don’t make it harder.”

“I can make anything harder.” Richie joked and Eddie glared again. “Sorry, habit. I’m not trying, I swear. I want to be your friend again.” 

Eddie’s expression softened. “I’d like that, I’ve missed you.” 

“And I’m getting sick of having to ask your mom about you after we have crazy sex every week.”

Eddie laughed. “Beep beep Richie.” He stuck out his hand. “Friends?”

Richie shook it, ‘Friends.”

Eddie ignored the warmth that spread through him at the contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that regular Eddie would be super uncomfortable in the stripper situation but I thought I'd give him an out and let him be too cool to be flustered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's pissed, Richie is still staring.

_ Shit. Eddie’s pissed.  _ He had dragged Richie into a hallway and was angry about...something. Richie was having a hard time focusing on Eddie’s words when he was looking so cute. His hands were on his hips and he was tinged red with frustration. Richie smiled to himself, knowing he was the only one who could make Eddie so mad. 

_ Ooops, was I staring? I was totally staring.  _ Richie hadn’t meant to but watching Eddie with that boa wrapped around him made Richie want to grab it and pull until Eddie’s lips reached his. 

Richie apologized, hoping Eddie would forgive him.  Eddie did, of course. He was always the bigger person when it came to shit like that. Richie pretended that the handshake hadn’t made him tingly all over. 

“Should we get back to the party?” Eddie asked as they separated. 

“Yes, definitely. Don’t want to miss the straight men getting horny.” Richie offered Eddie his tequila bottle and Eddie took a long drink. “Careful Eds, you’ve always been a lightweight.”

“Not my name.” Eddie said, taking another drink. “Also, not your problem.”  _ Ok, he’s still a little mad.  _ He handed the bottle back.

Richie took a pull, wishing he could taste Eddie’s chapstick. The two walked back out. Mike saw them and mouthed “Everything okay?” Richie gave him a thumbs up. 

After Candy left (leaving Bill with a large, half eaten candy cane) everyone piled onto the party bus. Eddie ended up sitting by Richie and Richie threw an arm around him, not thinking. Eddie turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “Whoops sorry! Habit.” Richie started to lift his arm off but Eddie pulled it back.

“Nah, it’s okay. You’re nice and warm.” Eddie was definitely tipsy. He was leaning into Richie, his head on Richie’s shoulder, and his eyes were closed. He looked so content. Richie stilled himself from stroking Eddie’s hai.r 

Richie hadn’t felt this happy in months, until he saw Mike glaring at him. He leaned in and whispered “Don’t lead him on.” 

“I’m not.” Richie whispered back tersely. 

Mike just shook his head and leaned back. 

“Do you still have that bottle?” Eddie asked, not opening his eyes.

“Sure do.” 

Richie started to hand it over and Eddie said “Just pour some in my mouth, I don't want to move.” Richie gulped. Sure, just pour the liquor in. He tipped the bottle to Eddie’s parted lips and poured some in, watching Eddie smile. “Thanks Richie.”

“Anything for you Eddie.” 

Fuck, he was in trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments! 
> 
> Much more flirting and awkward situations to come in later chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's sad and Richie's a bit of a jerk.

Eddie felt great. He was on the dance floor with Bev and Mike, dancing to some new song he didn’t know. People kept bringing them shots and he was feeling very light. 

“Maybe you should slow down.” Mike said as Eddie downed another shot.

“Maybe you should shut up!”  _ Ha, good one Eds.  _ He smiled to himself. 

“Just saying, you’ve had like four shots in the last hour.” Mike grabbed Eddie as he tripped a little. Mike looked at Bev and realized she was further gone than Eddie. “Great, nevermind.” 

Richie appeared, looking surprisingly sober. “Can you watch them? I need to hit the can.” 

“Anything for you Mike Man!” Richie looked happier than Mike had seen him in a while. He just hoped that it was because he and Eddie were friends again and not because...Eddie was pulling Richie’s hands to his waist. Mike left, deciding to let someone else deal with it. He was sick of melancholy Richie. 

“Dance with me Richie!” Richie loved dancing and Eddie loved watching him. Richie grabbed Eddie’s hands and started to move his hips. Richie flowed with the music, letting it move him. Eddie watched, a huge smile on his face. 

He pulled Richie closer, his hands on the taller boys hips, both moving and laughing. “I missed this Richie.” The two were closer than necessary, Richie’s hands were on Eddie’s back, wrapped around him. 

Richie smiled at Eddie, “Me too.” He grabbed Eddie’s hands and spun him, ending in a low dip. Eddie felt so safe in Richie’s arms. He smiled up at the taller boy. The two started to lean in and suddenly Bev appeared.

“Hey boys! I think we’re moving on. Don’t want to miss the bus, right?” She had obviously seen their moment and interrupted it. 

“Thanks Bev! We’re on our way!” Richie lifted Eddie but kept his hand, pulling him outside to the bus. No one else was out there yet and the two stood outside, waiting. 

“Are you shivering Eds?” Eddie had accidentally left his coat at Bill’s. He nodded. “Come here.” Richie held his arms out and Eddie went into them, burrowing into Richie’s chest.  “Better?”

“Much.” Eddie loved how Richie smelled. Cigarettes, cologne and tequila. “They should make a candle out of you.” He mumbled.

“What, your face is kinda buried in my shoulder Eds.” Richie laughed lightly, stroking Eddie’s hair. 

Eddie lifted his head. “Your scent. A candle.” He stared into Richie’s eyes. The two were close, Eddie could feel Richie’s breath on his face. 

“Nah Eds, you’re the one who should be a candle. Soap, shampoo and...Eddie.” Richie sighed, smiling. Eddie’s heart leaped, being this close to Richie felt so right. He moved his head and kissed Richie. 

Richie kissed him back, his fingers under Eddie’s chin. “Richie.” Eddie sighed into him. 

“Eds.” Richie looked at him and smiled. 

The he seemed to realize where he was, and what happened and leapt back. “We can’t do this Eddie.” 

Eddie’s eyes filled with tears and he was suddenly cold, missing the warmth of the taller boy. “I can’t keep kissing other people and pretending they’re you Richie.” His voice was strained. 

Richie’s face fell. “You’ve been kissing over people?” He looked heartbroken and Eddie tried not to be slightly thrilled to see it. 

Eddie nodded. “I just wanted to get over you. But I can’t. Can’t we just be together?” He heard the pleading tone in his voice but couldn’t stop himself. 

Richie seemed torn between holding Eddie and running away. “No.” He said softly. “We can’t.” 

Stan walked out and Eddie ran over to him, burying his head in Stan’s shoulder. 

“What the fuck Richie?” Stan shouted, pulling Eddie closer. “Can’t you stop fucking with him?” 

Richie just turned and got on the bus, leaving Stan with a crying Eddie. No way Stan could hate him more than he hated himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oohh the angst.
> 
> Richie's reasons revealed in the next chapter! Stay tuned


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's crying and Richie's remembering

Richie slumped in the back of the bus, watching everyone pile on. Stan was still with Eddie, trying to get him to stop crying. Good, better him than Richie.

Richie would never stop loving Eddie, that’s what tonight made him realize. After this he couldn’t be around him. The desire to touch him, hold him, kiss him, was too strong. 

Richie thought back to when they started dating. He had been so happy. The first few months were the best of his life. He took Eddie on dates he couldn’t afford, just to see him light up. They went ice skating and to saw concerts. It was perfect.

Then one night Richie got a phone called from Mrs. K. “Hello?” Mrs. K never called Richie. She barely even called Eddie.

“Hello Mr. Tozier.” She said coldly.

“Mrs. K, what can I do for you?” Richie sat on his bed, pulling at a loose thread. 

“My Eddie told me you two are….dating.” Richie cringed. The disdain in her voice was painful to hear. 

Richie nodded then realized she couldn’t see him. “Yes ma'am we are.” Ma'am? Where did that come from? This woman terrified Richie, mostly because of the power she still had over Eddie. He didn’t want to do anything to upset her, knowing it would hurt Eddie. 

“I want you to break it off.” 

Richie was sure he misheard. “What?”

“Break up with him. You don't deserve him. You know that. He should be dating nice boys, not the ones from alcoholic parents who can’t even bother to comb their hair.” 

That cut Richie, he already felt like he didn’t deserve Eddie. Not as a friend and definitely not as a partner. Eddie already had a full time job and Richie was just bartending, not sure what to do post college. Eddie had big plans, a five year plan and a 401K. Richie had one, maybe two, shirts without holes.  

“He loves me.” Richie said after a long pause. 

“He only loves you because he doesn’t know any better. Once he sees who else is out there he’ll find someone better. You’re worthless and you know it. I don’t want you to pull my Eddie down.”

Richie was speechless. He believed everything she was saying because it was all things that he had thought before. “No, we’re good together Mrs. K. We’re happy.” He said desperately. He was trying to convince her as much as he was trying to convince himself. 

“What do you know about happiness? You’re going to end up an alcoholic like your dad and what then? Will you beat Eddie like your dad does your mom? I won’t let that to happen to my Eddie.”

Mrs K had hit on all of Richie’s deepest fears. The thought of becoming like his dad terrified him. He knew he had a drinking problem. Sometimes he would black out and not remember the night before, only seeing the empty bottles as evidence of what happened. What if one time he did something to Eddie? He wouldn’t be able to live with himself. 

“I’m assuming from your silence that you know I’m right. You will never been good enough for him. You’ll just end up hurting him.” Mrs. K’s voice was cold and cruel. “You need to break up with him before you do. The sooner the better.” 

Richie found himself nodding along numbly. “But I love him.” He said weakly. 

“If you really love him you’ll let him go.” Mrs K paused. “Good bye Richie.” She hung up.

Richie stayed up all night, thinking of what she said. All his fears were laid out- that he wasn’t good enough for Eddie, that he would hold him back, that he might get drunk and hurt him. The last one scared him the most. 

Richie had broken up with Eddie the next day.

All the losers were shocked and demanded to know why. Richie only told Bill, he already knew Richie’s fears. Bill had told him he was wrong and foolish but promised not to tell Eddie, saying that he hoped one day Richie would tell him on his own. 

Now Richie had broken Eddie’s heart again. Having him in Richie’s arms was unbearable. Richie wanted to gather him up and never let him go. Kissing him brought all his feelings back, and his fears as well. 

Richie hoped this heartbreak was enough to make Eddie hate him. It was the only way they could move on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I need to learn to count. 13 chapters y'all, not 10. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and lovely comments! I hope you enjoyed some background (finally). Lots more angst to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's being comforted, Richie can't stop caring for Eddie.

Eddie had mostly stopped crying. Stan’s shirt was wet from his tears and he hadn’t stopped stroking his hair.

Stan tipped Eddie’s chin up, “Want me to beat him up? I’ve been looking for an excuse for years.” 

Eddie laughed “Maybe. It would make me feel better.” Stan smiled at him. “I just don’t understand why he broke up with me. He obviously still has feeling for me. I hate this.” Eddie stopped himself from looking at Richie in the back of the bus. 

Bill stumbled into them, throwing himself across their laps. He was very happily drunk. “Hh-h-h-ey boyyssss.” He laughed then saw Eddie. “What’s w-w-w-w...”

“Wrong” Stan finished, looking at Eddie. “Richie is being an ass.”

“W-w-w-hat else is new?” Bill giggled. Eddie tried to smiled at him but failed. Bill grew more serious. “W-what happened?” 

Stan looked at Eddie, who still didn’t say anything. “Richie kissed Eddie again then pushed him away.” 

“Hey!” Eddie said, annoyed Stan told Bill so quickly.

“Everyone will know tomorrow anyway. We have no secrets, you know that.” Stan was not at all apologetic. 

“R-r-richie still l-l-loves you. He’s just an i-i-i-”

“Idiot,” said Stan at the same time Eddie said “Imbecile.” 

Bill nodded. “Yup. Your m-m-mom yelled at him. So he b-b-broke up with you.” Bill laughed. “It was s-s-s-s-”

“Stupid,” Eddie finished quietly.  

“Yup!” Bill stood. “I need another d-d-drink. You?” Eddie nodded, he couldn’t even start to process what Bill said. Being drunk sounded like a much better plan. 

Bill brought over  wine cooler and a jello shot. “You packed wine coolers on the bus for me?” Eddie beamed at Bill. 

“R-r-richie did.” Bill said, leaving to go sit by Ben. 

“Of course he did,” Eddie took the jello shot and started drinking his wine cooler. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments and kudos! Sorry the super short chapter- the next one will be much longer!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's drunk and Richie's protective.

Richie was watching Eddie from across the bar. The smaller boy was incredibly drunk. Eddie usually wasn’t good at holding his liquor but tonight he had drank nearly his body weight in shots and wine coolers. Richie was impressed he was still standing.

Eddie was on the dance floor, moving to the music. He was barely able to hold himself up, leaning heavily on Mike. Richie felt a stab in his heart, watching the two of them, but knew he couldn’t be the one Eddie leaned on. 

“Are you okay?” Ben came over and stood by Richie.

“Are you pissed at me too?” Richie took a long drink from his beer, not taking his eyes from Eddie.

“No, Bev thinks you two will end up together anyway. Like it’s fate or something. And I agree.” 

Richie turned to face Ben, eyebrow raised. “One more time there Haystack?”

Ben gave him a small smile. “You two are like me and Bev. All the drama and bullshit but in the end, Eddie will end up in your arms.” 

“I don’t think we’re getting a storybook ending Ben.” Richie scanned the dance floor, having lost sight of Eddie. “But thanks.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Sure man, whatever you say.” 

“I don’t see Eddie.” Richie wasn’t really listening to Ben anymore, he kept scanning but couldn’t see the intoxicated, shorter man..

“He’s over there.” Ben pointed. Richie saw Eddie in the arms of some random guy, who was whispering to him.

“I’ll be right back.” Richie stood and walked off, not waiting for Ben’s reply.

Richie got to the two and angrily tapped on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie was wrapped in the other man’s arms and hadn’t noticed Richie’s approach. The two were making out. 

“Step off man, this miniature is mine.” The other man said breaking the kiss but keeping an arm around Eddie. 

“Yea, Richie, fuck off. You rej-rejac- you said no.” Eddie finished, glaring.

“You gotta listen to the man.” The guy said, kissing Eddie’s ear. Eddie giggled.

Richie reacted without thinking. He pushed the random guy, making him fall, then he grabbed Eddie and said, “You need to sleep this off.”

Eddie pushed him back. “Fuck you. You can’t do this, we’re not dating- remember?” Eddie yelled. 

Mike had seen them and came over. “You two okay?”

“Eddie’s drunk, we need to get him home.” Richie said, trying to grab Eddie again. Eddie ignored him and stumbled over to Mike. 

“Mikey don’t make me go home. I’m having funnnn,” Eddie whine, resting against Mike. 

Mike took in Eddie’s glassy eyes and woozy stance and said, “I’m actually with Richie here, time to get you home buddy.” 

The other man had gotten up and tried to take a swing at Richie. Richie easily dodged it, saying, “Just fuck off man, go find someone else.” The man yelled something incoherent at Richie but quickly found someone else to shower his affections on. 

Mike looked down at Eddie and then to Richie. “Can you help me man? He’s basically dead weight.” Mike had one of Eddie’s arms around his shoulders. 

“Sure” Richie picked Eddie up and put his arm around his shoulder, effectively cradling the smaller boy. “Let’s go.” 

Mike looked surprised for a minute and then waved Richie on. “Lead the way.” 

“Can you tell the others? I’m going to take the uber with him.”

Mike looked over at Richie, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

“I can’t handle hearing he drowned in his own vomit. Plus, this  stopped being fun for me hours ago. You should stay and have fun.” 

Mike nodded. “Just...be careful. Please? I don’t want to hear that he stabbed you for making another move then rejecting him.” 

“I’m always careful when it comes to Eddie.” Richie pulled Eddie closer to him. The smaller boy had already fallen asleep in his arms.

“I wish that were true.” Richie opened his mouth to retort and Mike waved his hand, saying “Just figure your shit out, okay? He deserves to be happy- with or without you.” 

Richie gave him one short nod and went outside, calling an uber with his phone. 15 mins, perfect. He sat on the sidewalk, still holding Eddie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie watching out for Eddie gives me all the feels. Also, sorry Ben, Richie just totally ignored you (even if you are right).


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's hungover and Richie stays.

Eddie woke up the next morning and tried to move his head. “FUcckkk.” Every part of him hurt. He slowly opened an eye and saw aspirin and a purple gatorade on his end table. He sat up slowly and took the pills. It had been a long time since he’d had a hangover like this. When he looked around his room he saw a Richie shaped lump on his floor. 

Richie was curled up on his floor in a sleeping bag. Eddie’s heart leapt, seeing him there- until he remembered last night. He threw a pillow at Richie, waking him up.

“Eddie! How are you feeling?” Richie sat up and squinted at him. He didn’t have his glasses on. Eddie was sure he was only a semi-human shaped blur to Richie.

“Like shit.” The movement of throwing the pillow made him feel sick, he stood to vomit.

“Left side of the bed!” Richie yelled. Eddie leaned over and vomited into a bucket then leaned back, shaking.

Richie appeared at his side with water and a damp cloth. “Here, rinse.” Eddie rinsed and spit the water in the bucket as Richie wiped off his face. “You probably have a terrible hangover.” Richie moved Eddie’s hair to the side and looked at him with concern. 

“Fuck you, I’m fine.” Eddie tried to get up and the room spun. 

Richie gently pushed him down. “Just stay in bed, huh? We all know you’re a tough motherfucker.” 

Eddie scowled but didn’t move again. “Did Ben set up the gatorade and bucket?” Purple was Eddie’s favorite flavor. It reminded him fondly off all the medicine he had as a kid, which was messed up in it’s own weird way. 

“No, uh, I did.” Richie ran a hand through his hair, looking nervous. “I wanted to be sure you’d be okay when you woke up. Then I fell asleep - I didn’t mean to! I just wanted to make sure you didn’t choke on your tongue or something.” 

Eddie looked up at Richie. He always looked more vulnerable in the morning, like he hadn’t put on his armor yet. Without his glasses Eddie could really see his eyes and cheekbones. His anger dissipated again. Only Richie could make him so mad and then make it go so quickly. “Sit with me?” Eddie moved over and patted the bed.

Richie hesitated then said “Let me empty the bucket, okay? I’m sure the smell is driving you crazy.  I’ll be right back. Try not to throw up again.” He grabbed the bucket and left. 

Eddie was lying down when he came back and Richie slipped into the bed, somewhat awkwardly. He was in a sitting position and Eddie immediately laid his head on Richie’s lap. “Hey Richie?”

Richie had started to stroke Eddie’s hair, not even realizing it. “Hmm?”

“Bill said you talked to my mom?” Eddie didn’t remember everything from last night but he did remember a drunk Bill telling him that.

Richie stiffened. “Eds, we’ll talk about that another time, maybe when you’re not hungover.”

Eddie’s protested was stifled with a yawn. He fell asleep before he could say anything more. 

When he woke up still he was in Richie’s arms. Richie was leaning against his headboard and Eddie was curled up on Richie’s chest. He could feel Richie’s chest moving as he breathed and heard him talking to himself. “No, that job would suck. That’s too far away. Nope, I’m not getting a masters.” 

Eddie stirred and Richie said, “Hey Eds, feeling better?” 

Eddie gently shook his head. “Yea, a little. I still feel like shit but, slightly better?” He stretched and looked up at Richie. “You didn’t have to stay, I’m sure you have better things to do on your Sunday.”

“Gotta protect my Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie smiled. 

Eddie almost forgot that they weren’t dating anymore. Waking up with Richie felt so right.  He reached up and touched Richie’s face. “Thanks.” Richie stared down at him, he had put his glasses back on but his hair was still wild. Eddie moved to kiss him, caught up in the moment, and Richie leapt out of the bed.

“Eds, no. We’re not together.”

Eddie sat up. “Why aren’t we?” Richie looked confused. “Together! Why aren’t we together? You still like me- and I like you! This is bullshit Richie! I want to be with you! Was it something with my mom? You know everything out of her mouth it bullshit.”

Richie stood, a pained expression on his face. “We just...can’t be. Okay? Can’t we be friends?” He pointedly ignored the part about Eddie’s mom. 

Eddie laughed sarcastically. “Believe it or not I rarely wake up in my friend’s arms. I don’t want to be your friend Richie, I want to be your boyfriend.”

“We can’t.” Richie said desperately. “Please, we just can’t.”

“Then get the fuck out of my life.” Eddie turned away from Richie, looking for clothes to put on. 

“Don’t say that,” Richie sounded near tears.

“No!” Eddie whipped around. “You won’t even give me a fucking reason. So just leave. Forever. I’m done.” Richie opened his mouth to say something and Eddie screamed, “Go!” 

Richie left. Eddie sat on his bed and cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have to get worse before they get better... right? Sorry Richie, this is not a kind fic to you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has a terrible week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter. It’s also got a lot of malaise/angst. But also some awesome friendship. Fair warning.

Richie went back to his apartment and saw that Mike was playing video games. “Hey man, how’s Eddie?” He asked, not looking up from killing zombies. 

Richie started to cry, feeling like an idiot. He had held it together through the bus ride and had hope he could hold it until he was back in his room but luck was not on his side. 

“Dude! What happened?” Mike paused the game and leapt to his feet, gathering Richie in a hug. Richie knew he must look like shit for Mike to hug him. Mike was the least affectionate of the losers and hugs were a rare occurrence. 

Richie couldn’t say anything for a while, he just let the tears fall as Mike patted his back. “Eddie doesn’t want me in his life. At all.” Richie eventually sniffed out.

“He’s just mad, he didn’t mean it.” Mike moved back and looked at Richie, concern etched on his face. “Just give him time.”

“You didn’t see him. I haven’t seen him like this since he found out all his pills were placebos.” Richie felt so lost. He had been so sure he could be friends with Eddie. But being around him again, now he knew he could never just be friends with him. It was all or nothing. 

“Nah man, it’s you and Eddie. I’m sure it’ll work out.” Mike’s face didn’t match his words. 

“Yea, sure. Look, I’m to go take a nap.” Mike looked like he wanted to say more. “No, I’ll be fine, I just need some sleep.” Richie couldn’t be around people anymore. He didn’t want more comforting words about how it would be fine or that it would all work out. 

Richie went to his room and stripped down to his boxers. Then he grabbed his secret bottle of whiskey and proceeded to drink half of it. It didn’t fix any of his issues but it did dull his pain, which was all he cared about. 

On Monday, Richie skipped work, calling in sick. He was working part time at a record label in addition to bartending on weekends. He decided to open a new bottle of whiskey instead. He didn’t leave his bed. Monday night Mike came and talked to him.

“Wanna play some Call of Duty?” He asked, looking worriedly at Richie. 

“No, I’m fine.” He was sprawled on his bed, his half written songs around him. He was pleasantly drunk, drunk enough that it didn’t hurt (much) to think of Eddie.

“Have you moved today?” 

“Yea, I took a piss about an hour ago.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Fuck off man, you aren’t my mother. If you were I’d invite you in the bed with me.” He paused. “Whatever, you know what I meant.” Mike left, shaking his head.

Richie didn’t move on Tuesday either, besides to go buy more alcohol. He spent the day napping and writing songs. Tuesday night Bev and Ben showed up. “Hey Rich, “ Bev said, sitting on his bed. “You smell like shit.” Ben was standing behind her, looking worried.

“Can’t a man enjoy his own stench?” Richie tried to joke but both just looked at him with concern. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.” Ben said, taking in Richie. His hair was starting to get greasy and he had bags under his eyes. Fro what Mike told them he hadn’t eaten in over 48 hours and had only been drinking.

“Fuck off. Both of you.” He turned away and wouldn’t talk to them anymore. Eventually they left his room and had a hushed conversation with Mike. 

Bev returned and grabbed Richie’s bottle, “I’m throwing this out.” Richie shrugged, he had at least 5 more big ones hidden around, plus some in other places. He had emptied out his mouthwash and was storing liquor in there. You didn’t grow up the kid of a drunk without picking up a few tips. 

On Wednesday Richie decided he could live like this. He had enough bottles to keep him happy and was barely even thinking of Eddie and how much he fucked up. Truthfully though, it was more than Eddie. Richie had always assumed he’d end up a drunk. He just thought it would be in his 40s, with better alcohol.  _ No point in delaying the inevitable  _ He thought, taking a drink of some shitty vodka. He needed to get used to the cheap stuff. 

He lifted his head as Bill walked in. “Big Bill! Want some?” He jangled the bottle in front of his face. 

“N-n-no Richie, and I think you should be done too.” Bill tried to take the bottle but Richie held it tightly.

“Nope, I’ve decided this is my life now. It’s better this way. I always disappoint everyone anyway, now people can look at me and say ‘we always knew he’d end up like this’.”

“Richie, none of us ever t-thought that.” Bill’s voice was full of worry, which Richie misread as pity, making him angry. 

“Maybe you didn’t. I think Stan has been waiting for this for years.” Richie took another long drink.

“No Richie. Y-y-you’re the only one who ever thought that.” Bill said softly. 

“Whatever Bill. Just fuck off, okay?” Richie scowled at him. 

“E-e-eddie is really worried about you.” Bill added, watching Richie’s reaction.

He scoffed. “Yea? Well he said he wanted me out of his life. So now I am. My liver thanks him.”  He turned to his desk. “Wanna leave Bill? I’ve got some major wanking to do. Unless you want to stay. Whatever gets your motor going.”

Bill stood, looking sad. “Richie, we all l-l-l-”

“Loath me? Yea, I know.” He snipped. 

Bill left. Richie heard him talking to Mike too. 

By Thursday Richie had accepted this life. He wasn’t happy but at least nothing hurt. And he wasn’t disappointing anyone. His collection of empty bottles was quite impressive, he arranged them in a pyramid on his floor. 

Stan came in, knocking them over. “Hey! That took me forever!” Stan walked up to Richie and slapped him, hard. Richie rubbed his face “What the fuck!”

“I never thought you would fail fuckface. You’re the smartest out of any of us, you just never tried. Any now you’re doing this. Don’t try to act like we were waiting for you to fail. This is on you and no one else.” He said, pointing at Richie. He looked pissed, his jaw was set and his lips were in a thin line. He turned on his heel and left before Richie could respond. Richie rubbed his jaw, drinking some vodka to help with the pain. 

When Richie woke up Friday it was because of all the noise in his room. All the losers were rummaging through his stuff, throwing all the bottles into trash bags. “Hey fuck you guys, I paid for that!” Richie sat up, rubbing his head.  _ Well not all the losers, _ he noticed that Eddie wasn’t there. 

“No one asked you Richie.” Stan said as he threw the curtains open. 

Richie put up a hand against the light. “What the hell you guys?” He stood to pull pants on and stumbled.

“We’re done. We gave you a week and you didn’t get better. And don’t bother putting on pants, you’re showering.” Mike added. 

“No fucking way. This isn’t prison, you can’t make me shower.” Mike responded by picking up Richie, throwing him over his shoulder and bringing him to the bathroom, dumping him into the shower unceremoniously.   
“Are you going to make me scrub you down too?” Mike put his hands on his hips. 

“Fuck you,” Richie gave him his best scowl. 

“Okay then.” Mike stripped off his shirt and turned on the water. Richie yelped against the cold water. “It’ll warm up, you baby.” Mike grabbed Richie’s soap and started to scrub.

“Hey! Not so hard, I’m very delicate.” Richie tried to cover himself. 

“Ben! Come help me!” Mike called, ignoring Richie.

Ben came in, “What’s up?”

“Hold his arms, huh?” Ben pulled off his shirt and climbed in the shower with Richie, grabbing his arms and holding them behind him.

“What the actual fuck you guys. I can do this myself.” Richie tried to struggle but made not progress. Ben was strong and he hadn’t eaten for a week. He slumped against him, fuming. 

“Can you? It seems like you forgot how.” Mike kept scrubbing. “I’m leaving your boxers on, I’m not touching your junk.”

“Ben, baby, let me go. I’ll reward you with a kiss.” Richie tried to turn to him and pucker.

Ben leaned away from him. “That’s not a tempting offer on most days and now you smell like a distillery. No dice.”

“Close your eyes,” Mike said, grabbing Richie’s shampoo and pouring a generous amount on. Richie yelped as it got in his eyes. “I warned you.”

After a few more minutes they let Richie out of the shower. Bill had brought him clean clothes. “W-w-we’ll let you change alone. But if you aren’t out in f-f-five minutes we’re coming back.” He said as he closed the door.

“Yea, fuck all of you,” Richie said as he pulled on clean boxers and pants. He opened his mouthwash bottle, ready for some hair of the dog. He immediately spat it out-  _ actual mouthwash! What the fuck!  _ On the counter where it rested he saw a note ‘You aren’t the only one who grew up with drunk parents. I know the tricks too. XOXO Bev’. That bitch. Richie took his full five minutes, alternating between feeling sorry for himself and being angry at them. 

Richie finished getting dressed and went out to find the losers. “Sit and eat. Ben cooked for you.” Stan pulled out a chair.

“What are you guys doing? Can’t you just leave me alone?” Richie stood, looking at all of them. He just wanted to go back to to his room. 

“No you asshole, we’re your friends.” Bev said. 

“Even when one of them is trying to drown himself in cheap booze.” Stan added. 

“Why the fuck do you care?” He barked, crossing his arms.  All the eyes in the room softened. 

Bill came over and put his hand on Richie’s shoulder. “We care about you Richie. Whether you like it or not. We’re always going to care and we’ll always be there to rescue you from yourself.”

“I’m just a fuck up alcoholic with a dead end job.” He still wanted to be angry but felt it melting away as he looked at his friends.  

“Richie, none of us think you’re destined to be a fuck up.” Stan said. 

“Or anything like your shitty parents,” Mike added.

Richie could only nod as he tried not to cry.  He saw that Ben had made him a huge plate of pasta with chicken. His favorite. It made the last of his anger disappear as he realized what he had done to his friends, and himself.  “T-thanks guys. I just...it seemed easier to give up.” He wiped some tears with the back of his hand. “I was an asshole. I owe you guys.”

Mike moved to Richie and gave him a hug, “We’ll always be here for you, even if you don’t want us to be.” Everyone else moved in and hugged Richie too. His heart swelled. 

“Next time though, we’re opening all the windows first. Your room was rank.” Ben joked. 

“You love my stench.” Richie said, pulling up a chair. “Thank you guys, really.” 

“Losers stick together.” Bev said. 

He hugged Bev again and sat. “Are all of you eating with me?” Everyone nodded and grabbed a plate. Richie had three plates before stopping. “I don’t know what would have happened without you.” He said quietly. 

“Well you don’t need to worry about it, you’ll never get rid of us.” Ben said. “So don’t bother trying to again.”

Richie stared down at the table, he wanted to ask about something but wasn’t sure he wanted the answer. Bev grabbed his hand, “What?” 

“Why... why didn’t Eddie come?”

“Oh, he’ll be here in a little bit.” Stan answered casually. “We didn’t need him throwing up during the clean up. Plus you two need to talk. Alone.” He looked at Richie.

Richie ran a hand through his hair “That might not be a good idea. Last time we talked I lost a week of my life and...fuck, what about my job?” He suddenly remembered that he never called in sick.

“I took care of it, they’re expecting you Monday. They sounded like they actually missed you.” Mike said, grabbing the plates off the table. 

“Oh, ok thanks man.” Richie relaxed a little then tensed again, remembering Eddie. “What am I supposed to tell him?”

“The t-t-truth. Finally. He deserves it.” Bill advised, looking Richie in the eye. “He’s been f-freaking out all week after your f-fight.” 

Richie nodded, Bill was right. Eddie deserved to know why they couldn’t be together. “Maybe we can finally be friends.” The losers all exchanged looks with one another. “Hey, it’s better than not being in each other’s lives at all!” Richie protested.

“Whatever you say Richie.” Stan said, putting on his coat. “We’re all leaving, we’ll be back in an hour and then we’re all watching movies together. You and Eddie have 60 minutes to work shit out.” 

“And if you’re dead we’re all taking his side,” Mike added. 

“Also, change your laundry. I threw everything from your floor and bed in the machine.” Bev said, taking her coat from Ben. “So I’m assuming all your clothes.” She kissed Richie’s cheek. “You’ll be fine. Remember, we all love you.” 

Everyone filed out, Stan turned back, “Don’t fuck this up.”

Richie rolled his eyes. “Thanks buddy, great prep talk.”

“That’s what I do best.” He said as he closed the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that I’m not trying to suggest here that Richie’s depression was cured by his friends making him shower and opening windows. Depression obviously isn’t cured as easily as that. Here, I see Richie as more in a funk than being depressed so his friends could help. 
> 
> Also, Stan slapping Richie might be my favorite thing in this fic.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie finally talks to Eddie, Eddie listens

Richie washed the dishes. Then he changed the laundry and grabbed his clean clothes, intent on putting them away. He needed something to do with his hands. He was worried they’d start shaking if he sat. 

He walked into his room and was struck by how much better it looked - and smelled. The windows were wide open, letting the sun and breeze in. His friends had tossed the trash that had accumulated and organize his stuff. It was a different room. 

He sighed. He hadn't meant to let things get that bad. Thank god the love of the losers was stronger than his stubbornness. He promised himself that it wouldn’t happen again. He owed it to them at least.

“I’m going to need to actually put my clothes in drawers now.” Richie said to himself as he pulled open his dresser and started folding his shirts. 

After a few minutes he heard “Richie Trashmouth Tozier putting away clothes. I never thought I’d see the day.” Richie turned and saw that Eddie was in his doorway, giving Richie a small smile. 

“Well, after our friends attacked me and threw out all my stuff I figured I needed to shape up- or Mike will throw me in the shower again.”

“Mike threw you in the shower?” Eddie walked into the room.

“Yea, Ben was there too. It would have been downright sexy if it wasn’t against my will.”

“Sorry I missed that.” Eddie said quietly. He moved some dust around with his foot.   
“I’m sure they’d be happy to reenact it for you.” Richie put his clothes down and turned to face Eddie. They looked at each other awkwardly.

“Look Richie, I’m sorry.” Eddie said eventually. He sat on Richie’s bed. “I was mad. I don’t actually want you out of my life.”

Richie sat next to Eddie. “I deserved it. All of it. I was horrible to you.” 

Eddie nodded, “You were.” They were silent for a minute. “Bill said you would tell me why you broke up with me. I got pretty mad at him when I found out he knew.” He looked squarely at Richies. “I would have rather heard it from you.” 

Richie gulped. “Yea well, Bill happened to be there when I was in a drunk confessing mood.”

“That makes sense,” Eddie nodded and turned to Richie, clearly waiting for him to say more. 

“Well,” Richie ran a hand through his hair, avoiding Eddie’s eyes. He decided to start from the beginning. “Your mom called me one day, when we were dating.” Eddie started to say something, Richie put his hand up. “Let me finish okay? Otherwise I’ll never say it.” Eddie closed his mouth and nodded. “She called and told me that I wasn’t good enough for you, that I would drag you down. And that I’d just become an alcoholic like my dad. And she was right. This week only proved that. I’m not good enough for you Eds. You’re so smart and passionate. You deserve someone better. Not me.” Richie waved his hand. “So, there, now you know.”  Eddie had tears in his eyes. “I should have told you. It was bullshit that you heard it from Bill. I’m sorry.” 

“No, Richie, I’m sorry.” Eddie hung his head. “Fuck Richie, I had no idea. I can’t believe you felt like this and I didn’t know. I should have known.” 

Richie grabbed Eddie’s hands in his. “I never told you.” He couldn’t believe Eddie felt bad about any of this. 

“I should have figured it out! You always make jokes about being worthless or becoming a drunk. I never thought that you meant it.” He looked at Richie. “I’m so sorry that I didn’t take it seriously.”

Richie didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t expected Eddie to figure it out. In fact, he had adamantly hid it from him. “Eds, none of this was your fault.”

“Richie,” There were tear streaks down his cheeks. “I should have told you more. How smart you are. How amazing and talented you are. That music place seems to love you. You’re nothing like your dad. You’re so full of life and love.” 

“I…” Richie didn’t know what to say. Eddie said things with such certainty it was impossible to argue. 

“My mom is a bitch. I wish you hadn’t picked up the phone that day.” Eddie seemed to be talking more to himself now. “She’s never really accepted that I’m gay. And she never liked you. And she’s so good at exploiting weaknesses.” Eddie turned to Richie, grabbing his hands. “You have to know that I don’t agree. Richie, I love you. I want to be with you.” 

“I want to be with you too Eds.” He gave a small smile. “But I’m still worried. Look what happened this week, I’m two drinks away from being a shut in drunk.”

Eddie shook his head gently. “No Richie, what this week proved is that the losers will be here for you. And if you’re worried you have a drinking problem we’ll work on that too. Together.” 

_ Together.  _ Richie looked at their hands, clasped together. He’d told him his worst fears and Eddie had stayed. He seemed willing to take them on, together. “Eddie?” 

“Yes?”

“Could we….will you be my boyfriend again?” 

“Just fucking try getting rid of me a second time.” Eddie gave him a small smile. “I love you Trashmouth.”

Richie let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I love you too.” He kissed Eddie lightly, enjoying the feeling of his lips. 

“Lie with me?” Eddie asked. Richie smiled, he knew how much Eddie loved cuddling. He would never say but he loved being touched and near people, despite being a hypochondriac. Richie laid down and held out his arms. Eddie leaned into him, head on his chest.

After a minute Richie said, “You know Stan slapped me, right? You’ll have to avenge me. Now that we’re dating again.”

“Sounded like you deserved it. I might ask Stan to slap you more often, weekly maybe.”

Richie lightly hit Eddie’s shoulder, “You need to defend my honor jackass.”  
“What honor? Pretty any you had disappeared after you bleached your hair 2 years ago.” 

Richie groaned, “I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

Eddie shook his head, “Absolutely not. It was awful- like we warned you it would be.” Richie chuckled. His hair had stayed bleached for about 12 hours and then he had dyed it back- but not before the others had taken dozens of pictures.

“Eddie?” 

“Hmm?” Eddie turned so his arm could drape over Richie’s chest. He was lightly drawing patterns on Richie’s arm. Richie sighed contentedly. 

“What did you say about kissing other boys?” 

“Jealous?”

“Absolutely. Tell me their names so I can get them super drunk then push them over and run.” 

Eddie laughed. “Bill and Stan took me out a few times to help me and I met some random guys. I don’t even remember their names.”

Richie quieted. “I’m sorry Eds. I should have told you the truth from the beginning.”

Eddie sat up to look at him. “Yes, you should have. If you ever try to pull this shit again I’m leaving you alone with Stan and he can deal with you.” He kissed Richie. “But I forgive you. And you’re never getting rid of me now.” He snuggled back into Richie. 

“Good.” Richie ran his hands through Eddie’s hair, playing with the ringlets. When the losers came back all of them piled in Richie’s bed and he knew with absolute certainty that he had the best friends in the world. 


End file.
